Awakening
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: Vegeta finds himself at a crossroads as Bulma lay asleep beside him. Should he be gentlemanly? Or should he let his primal side take over?


As he lay in the bed next to her, he couldn't help but pour over her body. His eye followed the curve of her sinuous form. He leaned in to get a closer look. So close, that he could smell her. A sensual, musky aroma filled his senses, causing some activity below the belt. Vegeta's heart began to race. He wanted so badly to touch her. The few seconds he spent contemplating his next actions seemed to be frozen. The beating of his own heart was all he could hear. That was until Bulma let out a soft moan as she turned away from him to settle on her stomach.

The blanket slipped from her figure, exposing those damned shorts. They were criminally short and fit her so damn well. They clung to her as if they were a castaway whose only hope of survival was a curvy piece of driftwood. Goddammit, did he want to be that castaway.

Primal urges overcoming his gentlemanly sensibilities, he reached out his hand and placed it on the curve of her ass. It was so soft, so squishy. It reminded him of those sweet pillows humans liked to cook over a fire and eat. Marsh something. Oh, and the way it filled his hand, he just wanted to squeeze. But, he was afraid it would wake her. He was lucky to have gotten this far without getting caught and he wasn't about to push his luck.

The sinful sound of Bulma's moan crept back into his mind. It was so innocent, yet so dissolute. He needed to hear it again. Even more, he desperately needed to be the cause of it this time. Throwing away his previous thought of not wanting to get caught, Vegeta decided to do something daring. With great precision, he turned Bulma onto her side, her back facing him. Deftly, he sidled up to her, back now flush against his chest. He prayed that the now furious beating of his heart, didn't betray him, waking up his sleeping goddess.

Like a burglar trying to steal the most precious jewel, Vegeta expertly snaked his hand around her curves and into the front of her shorts. A rush of blood prickled in his ears, as well as other places, as he realized she had nothing under those shorts to guard her treasure. There was no turning back now. His fingers slid between her velvety folds to find her jewel.

With hands like a surgeon, he began to move the pad of his middle finger in slow, circular motions over her pearl. Bulma stirred but did not wake. Vegeta diligently kept to his task, never ceasing his movement. Her once steady breathing was gone, filling the room with fevered pants. Yes, she was joining Vegeta in his world now. A slight foot twitch turned into a shift of the hips, leading to a graceful arch of the back.

Becoming aware of what was going on, Bulma lifted her head form her pillow. Vegeta took this opportunity to slide his arm under her neck, now cradling her head. The silky tendrils of her hair danced around his fingers.

Now, fully awake, Bulma let out a short cry of pleasure. There it was. The sound Vegeta was chasing, but it sounded even more glorious than in his mind. He hastened the tempo of his hand, eliciting a series of short breathy whimpers that made him unavoidably hard. His erection pleaded against her ass, the cause of this situation.

"Vegeta." She breathed. "I need more." He could hear a smile in her voice.

Fuck! She _needed_ more. More she would get. He'd give her anything at this point, just to keep hearing the siren's song coming from her mouth.

With a laugh that turned to a growl, Vegeta freed them both of their bottom coverings and quickly slid into his enchantress. A cry most beautiful escaped her lips as he worked his hips, all the while continuing his play with her bud. Bulma reached her hand behind to grab a fist full of spiked hair. She orbited her hips frantically as she neared her climax. Vegeta pulled her even closer to his body, so close, he thought she would fuse into him. He felt her muscles start to tense against him. Acting purely on instinct, he bit her shoulder.

Bulma let out a hedonistic wail, selfishly riding out her orgasm. This filled Vegeta with an incredible amount of pride. _He_ did this to her. _He_ made her howl like an animal. _He_ turned her into a quivering mess. And he fucking loved it. Grabbing her hip, he wildly plunged his throbbing erection in and out of her until he met his own selfish end.

The two lay on the bed a panting, sweaty mess. Possessively, Vegeta pulled Bulma into his strong embrace. The room was silent for a moment, then Bulma spoke. "You know, I wouldn't object to you waking me up like that more often."

"Noted." Vegeta nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent. Sex, sweat, and unmistakably her.


End file.
